Electronic devices, such as mobile phones or tablet computers, include a touch display module. The touch display module includes a touch panel, a display panel, a cover lens, and a frame. The touch panel, the display panel, and the cover lens are received in the frame. The cover lens covers the touch panel and the display panel. The touch panel senses a touch operation on the touch display module. The display panel displays images. The cover lens protects the touch panel and the display panel.